


My Little Alien

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I need one of those waterproof writing tablet things, SuperCorp, i've been trying to come up with an idea for this song for over a month now, omg, that'd be cool, then of course I get this idea as I'm getting into the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena plays a song in her office...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr post where someone said that "My Little Alien" by Kate Nash would be a fab SuperCorp song.
> 
> I can't find that post but it was probably by KaraLovesAllTheGirls.
> 
> Here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWJ3D_D3hGM

Jessica looked up, Kara Danvers hadn’t walked into Ms. Luthor’s office. Which was odd, usually Ms. Danvers sprinted into Ms. Luthor’s office as soon as Jess’ finger came off the intercom. Jess tilted her head, Ms. Danvers looked stricken, like she’d seen a ghost.

“Ms. Danvers? Are you okay?”

Ms. Danvers turned and blinked, her eyes almost comically wide, “Oh, uh, yes, th-thanks.” She reached out and fumbled with the door, nearly dropping the bags of carry-out she held. Jess moved to rise from her chair, but Ms. Danvers just shot her a smile… grimace? And pushed into Ms. Luthor’s office.

Jess shrugged, Ms. Danvers always was a little odd.

* * *

 

Kara stepped into the office and swallowed.

“ _You light up the sky!”_

The music was a tad odd, squeaky and static-y, like an old radio. But it was the lyrics that had Kara paling and shuffling into the office.

_“Oh, you got me high”_

Kara wasn’t sure what was going on, but Lena couldn’t know, right?

_“You took the melancholy from my eyes”_

It also seemed to be a love song. So, obviously, it wasn’t about her. It couldn’t be.

_“You light up the sky”_

Lena looked up and Kara’s heart skipped another beat and now she wasn’t sure if she was pale or flushed. She felt cold and hot at the same time. Maybe she was going to be sick right in Lena’s office and _Rao_ , that would be embarrassing.

_“When you go up, up, up… up away”_

Lena smiled and Kara could see the mirth sitting in her eyes, “Hello, Kara.” And the way Lena said her name… Oh, Rao. “What have you brought today?”

_“Take me back… I can’t stay”_

She stood from behind her desk, Kara saw her lip twitch before she walked toward the couches. Kara looked down at the sushi she’d brought from the only place Cat Grant would buy from and shuffled over to sit at the far end of the couch.

_“Run out of luck, luck, luck… when it breaks”_

“Sushi?” Kara coughed to clear her throat, cursing the break in her voice, she didn’t dare look at Lena. She just placed the bags on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

_“Feel the smack… run away”_

Lena didn’t even try to hide her smirk, “Delightful.” And Kara would be freaking out a lot more, maybe running, like the song suggested, if that smirk wasn’t so darn attractive.

_“My little alien”_

Kara bit her lip and Lena quirked her brow and how could she have ever thought that Lena didn’t know?

_“You picked me up”_

She just couldn’t block out the music and Lena wasn’t helping. She wasn’t even pretending to be interested in the sushi! Lena just laid back against the arm of her couch and twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

_“You put a probe inside my heart, it flies”_

Rao, it was a love song.

_“You light up the sky!”_

Lena quirked her head and Kara did her best not to break her own teeth with how hard she was clenching her jaw.

_“Oh, you got me high”_

She didn’t know if she wanted to scream or paint the mirth dancing in Lena’s eyes or both? Probably both! Kara dropped her gaze to the sushi and did her best to extract a carton.

_“You took the melancholy from my eyes”_

She couldn’t get the bag open and her hands were shaking and why was she always so obvious? So see-through? Why couldn’t she just keep one damn secret?

_“You light up the sky”_

Kara cleared her throat again and turned to Lena, “What would you like to try fir-”

“Before I met you”

And Lena was singing.

“The Earth was simply flat”

Lena was a mezzo-soprano.

“I took it all for granted”

Kara didn’t even know how she knew that. But she was completely sure that Lena had had singing lessons.

“I don’t want that”

She let go of the bags and turned fully to Lena.

“You’re incandescent, I had been led astray”

She just couldn’t break eye contact, Lena’s voice laced in with the singer’s like fingers twining together.

“You took me to the milky way”

Lena Luthor knew. Lena Luthor was sitting forward on the couch and standing up.

“My little alien”

She took one step forward and reach out to place a hand on Kara’s cheek. She never lost her place in the song and Kara had to wonder at just how many times Lena’d listened to it.

“You picked me up”

She took another step forward and Kara felt like her heart would leap out of her chest.

“You put a probe inside my heart, it flies”

And Lena’s lips quirked just slightly over the word probe and Lena Luthor was making a sexual innuendo at her and Kara was pretty sure the world was ending.

“You light up the sky”

She took another step forward, so that she stood between Kara’s knees, and Kara felt her jaw go slack.

“Oh, you got me high”

Lena slipped her hand onto Kara’s other cheek and Kara couldn’t help but tip her head back a little more, easing into Lena’s hold.

“You took the melancholy from my little alien”

The upturn of Lena’s brows made it look like Lena really meant that and Kara swallowed past the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

“You pick- _ed me up_ ”

Kara tugged on Lena’s arm, causing her to plant a knee on the couch between Kara’s legs. Lena’s eyes flashed and her voice stuttered out with a tiny gasp.

_“You put a probe inside my heart, it flies”_

The music picked up in volume but Kara could still feel Lena’s pulse under her skin, could still see the way her chest lifted and fell with every breath.

“ _You light up the sky_ ”

She didn’t want to scream anymore. She didn’t want to paint.

“ _Oh, you got me high_ ”

She wanted to kiss Lena Luthor.

“ _You took the melancholy from my little alien_ ”

And if the look that Lena was giving her was any indication at all, it seemed like Lena wanted to kiss her too.

“ _You picked me up_ ”

Kara tugged lightly on Lena’s arm again, pulling her an inch closer.

“ _You put a probe inside my heart, it flies_ ”

Lena rubbed her thumbs over Kara’s cheeks and dipped her head so that their foreheads met.

“ _You light up the sky_ ”

The rest of the world seemed to fade as Lena’s hair cascaded around them.

“ _Oh, you got me high_ ”

Kara breathed out a stuttering breath and pushed up just as Lena leaned down.

“ _You took the melancholy from my eyes_ ”

Their lips met and Kara felt all of the tenseness slip away from her shoulders. She slid her hands up from Lena’s elbows to her back and clutched her just a little closer.

“You light up the sky”

Lena breathed out the last lyrics of the song across Kara’s lips and Kara shuddered under her fingers. They listened to the song fade out, eyes closed, just breathing each other in.

When the office was silent of everything but their beating hearts, Lena pulled back just slightly and let the smile widen across her lips. “Well,” the skin around her eyes crinkled and Kara felt her own lips quirking up, “That went better than I’d hoped.”

Kara shook her head and chuckled, “How long did you practice that song?” She ran her fingers back down Lena’s arms, watched as goosebumps formed in their wake, and twined her fingers with Lena’s.

“Two months.” Kara’s eyes widened and she jerked back so she could look up at Lena again.

“T-Two months?” she stuttered, because Lena’d known for so long. Two months? Lena only nodded and Kara swallowed back her grimace. She squeezed Lena’s hands and nodded. “Two months. I’m sorry.”

Lena bit her lip and nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I knew.”

Kara sighed and tugged Lena into her lap, Lena came willingly, and Kara pressed their foreheads together again. “You have nothing to apologize for. I should have told you ages ago. It’s just my … colleagues were less than thrilled about the idea of you knowing.”

They were quiet a moment. Kara traced the veins in Lena’s wrist before lifting it to her lips. Lena swallowed and curled her free hand into Kara’s shirt.

“I wouldn’t tell me either.” Kara turned her head slowly, catching the way Lena worked her jaw and tried to keep the frown off her face. “I understand, I’m a huge liability. They have no way of knowing that I wouldn’-”

Kara slipped her hand under Lena’s chin and gripped softly. She met Lena’s eyes and didn’t waver, “But I knew. And I should have told you.” Lena’s lip wobbled and before she could shed a tear she closed the distance between them and kissed Kara soundly.

Her fingers trailed through Kara’s hair and Kara hummed into their kiss. She nibbled ever so lightly on Kara’s lip and the Girl of Steel shivered beneath her.

Oh, Lena quirked a brow, that was quite the feeling.

She trailed a finger down Kara’s neck, causing her hands to twitch at Lena’s sides, and stopped right between Kara’s breasts. She tried to remember exactly where it sat, Kara was probably wearing the suit right now, heck, Lena wouldn’t need to remember if she just popped open a few of Kara’s buttons. But as delightful a thought as that was, maybe that should wait.

Kara all but groaned when she realized the pattern Lena was tracing. The loops took Lena’s finger teasingly close to Kara’s breast and she shuddered as Lena’s nail caught on her shirt. She pulled Lena closer, pressing against her and slipped her tongue along Lena’s bottom lip.

Lena smelled really good, she was kind, she thought the world of her employees, but for all of her other wonderful qualities, Kara was starting to think that her favorite was just how soft Lena’s lips were.

* * *

 

Jessica shook out her wrist and stood from her desk. Ms. Luthor’d asked for the marketing proposal hours ago and Jess had stalled around after Ms. Danvers had arrived. But really, there was only so much of Ms. Luthor’s time that the reporter could waste.

Honestly, they’d been in there for almost an hour. Ms. Danvers’ visits were usually long, but not this long, not in the middle of the day. Jess huffed and walked to the door, she knocked, huffed again, and pushed the door open.

She stopped not a single step into the room, she hadn’t even let go of the door handle, and now she used it as a pivot point to nearly throw herself out of the office. She didn’t need this, she didn’t want this, she’d been a good assistant (at least from her own standards), and she could have lived a long and extremely happy life without ever seeing that.

Lena Luthor, straddling Kara Danvers, while feeding her pieces of sushi. And that wasn’t even the worst part, it was the look in Lena’s eyes as she cupped Kara’s jaw and watched her lips.

Jess shuddered and cringed. She’d have the willies for days. Jess sighed and went back to her desk. She did her absolute best to not catch Ms. Danvers’ eyes as she slunk out of the office and bolted for the elevator.

Jess sighed again. She really did need to get this proposal to Ms. Luthor.

She knocked a little louder this time and shook her head before pressing the door open.

“Ah, Jess,” Lena took a deep breath and Jess just shook her head.

“What you do in your office is none of my business, Ms. Luthor. I will just knock louder when Ms. Danvers is here.” Jess set the proposal folder down on Lena’s desk and folded her hands in front of her, “Here is the proposal you asked for, is there anything else I can do for you?”

Lena swallowed and shook her head, “N-No, that will be all for now, thank you, Jess.”

Jess kept her sigh inaudible, but she could see Lena closing off. Really, Jess just didn’t want to know. She was happy that her boss was finally happy, lord knows Ms. Luthor deserved it, but Jess just didn’t want to see it.

She walked toward the door and chewed on her lip before turning back toward Lena. “You may wish to wear a scarf on your way out, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena’s hand came up to her throat and Jess flashed a smirk so sultry even Lena couldn’t pull back into her shell. Jess breathed out a chuckle as the door clicked shut, at least she’d have a very happy boss for a while.

A long while, if the blond who dropped a mocha on Jess’ desk before skittering into Lena’s office with dinner was any indication.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank ABCooper and TheQueenOfTheLight for betaing this, twas v kind of you. Y'all should 100% go check out their works, they're both fab writers.


End file.
